According to the related art, when it is required for a conventional electronic device to perform data coding (e.g. data encoding and/or data decoding), the conventional electronic device typically utilizes only a kind of coding resource to obtain coding results (e.g. encoded results and/or decoded results). For example, the conventional electronic device merely utilizes a specialized hardware resource (such as an encoder/decoder), rather than a processor executing a program module, to obtain encoded/decoded results. In another example, the conventional electronic device merely utilizes a processor executing a program module (such as an encoding/decoding module), rather than a specialized hardware resource, to obtain encoded/decoded results.
Please note that whether the conventional electronic device should utilize the hardware resource or the processor executing the program module to obtain encoded/decoded results is typically determined in a design phase of the conventional electronic device. However, some problems may occur when a user is using the conventional electronic device. For example, it seems unlikely that utilizing the hardware resource can always achieve the best performance of obtaining the encoded/decoded results, where the performance of obtaining the encoded/decoded results may vary in different situations. As a result, achieving the best overall performance of the conventional electronic device can hardly be guaranteed since which kind of coding resource (e.g. the hardware resource, or the processor executing the program module) should be utilized for obtaining coding results such as the encoded/decoded results mentioned above has been determined in the design phase without any chance to change. Thus, a novel method is required for implementing control architecture of different coding resources.